Ai Shiteruze
by Megh.Volcano
Summary: Sakura é capturada pela Akatsuki,Itachi foi emcobrido de cuidar da moça. FIC Itac/Saku.Os melhores * *


Mais um dia,o cubículo parecia mais escuro do que de costume,Minha cabeça doía,meu corpo pedia uma cama descente e minha mente vagava em um lugar destante

Mais um dia, o cubículo parecia mais escuro do que de costume,Minha cabeça doía,meu corpo pedia uma cama descente e minha mente vagava em um lugar distante.Eu me pergunto se algum dia Naruto e os outros viriam me salvar,pensando bem,já passou tempo demais,eles já devem ter sido capturados ou sei lá...Aprisionados como eu.Me cobri com o coberto velho,a noite estava realmente gelada,e eu conseguia escutar os cantos das corujas ao longe.Precisava fazer algo,eu tinha que sair daqui,tinha que me organizar.Levantei da cama em um pulo,tudo certo que já era quase impossível sair daqui,alguma possibilidade havia de ter.Olhei para a minha roupa totalmente rasgada,molhada e podre,meu cabelo razoavelmente bonito,nenhum recurso,nenhuma arma,eu enlouqueceria.Então eu vi,um pedaço da sela enferrujando,como semanas presa aqui eu nunca prestei atenção?Eu vi perfeitamente uma luz se acender na minha mente,por um segundo eu me aliviei.Somente um segundo.

- O que faz ainda acordada esta hora?Haruno.

Assustei-me,sabia perfeitamente de quem se tratava,aquela voz rouca e sedutora,o encarregado por me alimentar e único que dirigia palavra a mim,que eram totalmente tomadas por desprezo e sarcasmo,a cada letra que saia daqueles lábios rubras.Puro veneno.Saia das sombras ao abrir a cela quando me virei,com seu costumeiro sorrisinho enviesado,seus olhos transbordavam maldade,suas mãos faiscavam pela tortura.Sem capa da Akatsuki,sem olhar misterioso,sem garoto perfeito.Admito que duas semanas aqui,fez com que conhecesse muito bem com quem estava lidando.Não falei nada,apenas disfarcei olhando-o com desprezo,isso o fez alargar o sorriso,e sentando na minha cama me olhou com malícia,provavelmente queria me provocar,mais aquela atitude fez os cabelinhos da minha nuca arrepiarem,me virei bufando para a pequena janela que dava para ver perfeitamente a lua,a única coisa que iluminava,ele deu uma gargalhada irônica.

- Saia daqui,Uchiha!

Falei sem virar para encará-lo,pouco tempo passou,silêncio.Minha respiração era ofegante,a presença dele me deixava exausta,fraca.Tentei botar a maior quantidade de amargura que eu podia nas minhas palavras,mais ele tinha aquele aroma de cravo invadia a minha cabeça por completo,não conseguia pensar,não conseguia respirar.Escutei passos à minha costa,prendi a respiração por segundos,e os passos pararam quando senti a mão dele quente e grande afastar meu cabelo para trás,paralisei,eu tive quase certeza absoluta que ele deu aquele seu sorrisinho novamente.Senti seu queixo encostar no meu ombro,e sua boca rossou no meu ouvido de leve,engoli à seco,porque meu coração batia tão rápido?

- Sasuke...Mandou lembranças...

Disse ele ironicamente,se aproveitando do meu momento de fraqueza,o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?Será que...Não!Não pode ser!O ódio subiu a minha cabeça,nunca quis matar tanto alguém na minha vida!UCHIHA ITACHI!VÁ PARA O INFERNO!Comecei a ofegar mais que antes,levando minha mão e virando meu corpo para lhe bater com toda a minha força,sentia as lágrimas quererem sair.

- Cretino!

Cerrei meus dentes apertadamente,na frente dele,seu rosto perto do meu,não expressava nada,ele somente me olhava,só me olhava.Era terrível como o ódio no meu coração se misturava com o ardente fogo da paixão,aqueles olhos me faziam flutuar,mais eu não poderia admitir que meu namorado,Uchiha Sasuke tenha se entregado tão facilmente,isso era inadmissível.Ele ao perceber que não abri minha boca para nada,levantou uma sobrancelha com superioridade,eu não entendi exatamente aquilo até ele me carregar e me chocar vagarosamente contra a parede.

- Sakura,não devias chorar por um cara que te faz de idiota.

Não tinha realmente entendido aquilo.O que ele estava falando?Não podia estar falando de Sasuke!Ele conserteza era menos idiota e covarde do que seu irmão,à minha frente.

- Você não sabe o que fala!

Gritei com raiva.Ele me olhou significantemente.

- Até parece que ele dar valor a alguma coisa...Até parece que ele dar valor a você.

Bufou Indignado.

- E quem iria dar... ?

Tudo foi tomado por um silêncio mortal.

- Quer tanto me beijar,quanto eu te desejo?

Arregalei meus olhos assustada,porque aquelas palavras tinham me levado à lua?Ele só me olhava,decidido e ao mesmo tempo como alguém que não queria ecei a tremer,senti o meu sangue subir a cabeça,olhei sua face,um desejo repentino e proibido de possui aqueles lábios me fez estremecer,sim ele estava chegando perto,ambas respirações ofegantes,ele tinha me soltado.Em um gesto rápido e irracional,me joguei nos braços dele,fazendo minha boca encontrar com a dele.Meu Deus!Como era gratificante e relaxante lhe beijar,tudo parecia tão mais...Bonito,ele me abraçou pela cintura enquanto aprofundava o beijo,as línguas entrelaçadas e os corpos colados,aquele cheiro de cravo estava me endoidando.O dançar das bocas delicadas e ardentes logo se transformaram em algo avassalador,algo forte,alo selvagem,nosso colar,nosso balançar,nosso amar.

As mãos grandes e macias dele dançavam em minha costa,me lembro que nunca tinha e sentia isso com outros garotos,nunca.Meu coração estava quase atravessando minha garganta,ele me fazia suspirar profundamente,seus beijos me deixavam rapidamente sem ar,quando seu braço rossava em algum lugar esposto do meu corpo,eu visitava outras galáxias,o que seria...Isso?

Começou a chover,torrencialmente,eu podia sentir as gotas grossas de chuva do lado de fora me machucarem,estava ficando realmente frio.Após os longos minutos,os beijos se cessarem,com um selinho apaixonado no final,ele sentiu meu corpo estremecer,me abraçou forte,eu não abri meus olhos,por algum motivo não queria abrí-los,pelo menos agora não,ainda não.

- Eu posso passar a noite aqui?

Ele pergunto com aquela voz irresistível,meus olhos permaneciam fechados,na minha barriga tinha milhares de borboletas.Eu senti meus lábios alargarem,Daí eu sorri,somente sorri.


End file.
